Sweeping environmental surfaces of light debris, such as clearing sidewalks of leaves and the like, is a domestic task that is encountered from time to time. Bristle bearing brooms have long been utilized for this purpose. However, a broom or brush must be wielded in a reciprocating motion when hand held. This is tiresome if the task is prolonged, and may take an objectionably long time to complete.
Motorized street sweeping vehicles having rotary brushes are known. These are clearly unsuitable for tasks of more limited scope than street sweeping. Even if miniaturized, the resulting powered sweeper would be cumbersome and heavy to the point that it would defeat the advantages of being powered.
There remains a need for a brush type sweeper which combines the ease of use of a manual implement with the rotary action of motorized street sweeping vehicles.